Data grid offer ease of accessibility to data by exposing a simple data structure—a Cache—in which objects can be stored. In a distributed mode where caches cluster together, and a large memory heap can be exposed. This is more powerful than simple replication in that it distributes a fixed number of replicas of each entry—providing resilience to server failure—as well as scalability since the work done to store each entry is fixed in relation to cluster size.
Data is typically represented in a logical tree structure. However, operation on the tree structure can affect CPU and memory performance.